This invention relates generally to improved inlet control valves for air tools or the like. More particularly but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved inlet control valve that includes first and second valve members independently movable to provide different flow volumes therethrough to control the speed of the air motor.
For some time, various air tools have incorporated a tilting valve in the inlet supply passageway. Such valves function very well and provide a reliable valve that is easy to maintain and operate. However, it is sometimes desirable to be able to provide a restricted air flow to the motor, such as when starting a drill so that the drill will rotate very slowly. With the single tiltable valve mechanism, it was extremely difficult to try to maintain the exact amount of force on the valve through the trigger mechanism to restrict the flow to a constant amount to prevent the motor from running faster than desired.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved flow control valve that is of the tilt-valve type wherein a positive control is attained to provide restricted flow and, yet, one in which full depression of the operating trigger will cause full air flow to the air motor.